


Cyare be'vode an

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Clones, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Developing Relationship, Intimacy, Kinktober - day 27, Kinktober - day 31, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Some kissing, Stressed Clones, Unplanned Pregnancy, alien plant made them do it, but wanted pregnancy, came to finish kinktober month late and without starbucks, intersex stewjoni, omegaverse mandalore, probably, stewjoni obi-wan
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Obi-Wan ví, že jsou všichni jeho muži alfové. Taky ví, že jsou všichni na supresivech. Co neví, je fakt, že pyl ze stromů na měsíci, který právě navštívili, dokáže tyhle supresiva velice snadno vyplavit z těla. Hádejte, co se stane, když šest klonů najednou začne říji?
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crys/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gearshift/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Longshot, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: inflation – phone sex – gropping – deep-throating
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou inflation & deep-throating  
> :akorát jsem to přepisovala třikrát a tak dlouho, že jsem skoro zapomněla na deep-throating  
> :jedna přepisovaná verze měla dokonce i dialog a já celou noc strávila studováním mando’a, jen abych nic z toho nepoužila  
> :jméno povídky je můj pokus o mando’a, co se má přeložit jako „milovaný všech vode“ (vode je mandalorsky pro sourozenci/bratři/sestry, kloni si mezi sebou neříkají kloni, říkají si bratři aka vode)  
> :už jsem to použila v jiné povídce, ale anatomický slovníček pro omegaverse v češtině (odvozený převážně z anatomie psa) – knot=bulbus penis, v mých povídkách jen bulb – knotting=vázání - rut=říje  
> :je-li alfa rodu mužského, skloňujeme slovo alfa po vzoru předseda. Je-li alfa rodu ženského, skloňujeme slovo alfa po vzoru žena. Je-li alfa jakéhokoliv jiného rodu a genderové orientace, brečíme zoufalstvím. Je-li slovo alfa bráno všeobecně, jde o vzor žena  
> BACKGROUND PRO TOHLE FIC!!!  
> :původní obyvatelé mandalorského prostoru byli omegaverse, říkám původní, bo pro jejich tendence adoptovat vše na potkání se tento genotyp stal vzácnějším i mezi nimi. Pravděpodobně nejsou jediní ve vesmíru, kdo tohle má, ale to tu neřešíme. Jango Fett byl alfa, což je jeden z důvodů, proč byl vybrán jako vzor pro klony, alfy jsou dobří bojovníci. Ale těžce ovladatelní, proto jsou kloni na supresivech, co potlačují jejich bojovnost/dominantnost/…  
> :Stewjoni je v ofic canonu akorát ta planeta, co z ní pochází Obi-Wan (Lucas si to jméno doslova vycucal z prstu během interview). Rozšířené legendárium má Stewjoni za planetu, co fakt nemá ráda ty se Sílou. Obiho nám skoro utopili >:( Tady tomu dávám historii planety původně osídlené cca lidmi, než je ovládla vymírající rasa, co na nich dělala různé pokusy, aby je mohli použít na plození a zachování své rasy. Ta rasa stejně vymřela, bo je stewjoni lidi vyvraždili. Ale tou dobou už byli prakticky všichni po pokusech. Stewjoni si z toho odnesli intersex anatomii pro každého, schopnost plodit i rodit děti pro každého a s kýmkoliv, a pudové chování, co jim tvrdí, že deset dětí ročně je nejlepší nápad vůbec. Prakticky každý na tý planetě nad třicet let je podvázaný, jinak by přemnožili galaxii. Obi používá spešl implantát, co napouští jeho tělo supresivy, co blokují jeho děti-tvořící instinkty + co měsíc hypo antikoncepčního koktejlu k tomu.
> 
> :wow, 400 slov jako poznámky na začátku

Všichni kloni, aspoň ti ze starších várek, jsou alfové. Jejich vzor, Jango Fett, byl alfa a dle kaminojských vědců jde o žádaný rys. Proto taky od začátku jako templát doporučovali mandalořana. Teprve až s příchodem jedi byli vědci donuceni nechat na živu i jiné podskupiny pohlaví. Ale většina klonů jsou alfové.

Většině Galaxie to je jedno, mají je jen za droidy z masa a kostí, nic víc. Ti, co bojují za jejich práva, jim pro existenci sekundárních pohlaví chtějí přiřadit národnost mandalořanů, vždyť u humanoidů jde o specifikum jejich systému. Pokud by jim dali národnost, museli by všichni uznat, že jde o živé bytosti, ne roboty. Ovšem mandalorský systém ovládaný fanatickými pacifisty odmítá, aby jejich součástí, byť jen na papíře, byla banda vraždících maniaků. Co na tom, že ti “maniaci“ jsou jediný důvod, proč jejich systém není pod kontrolou separatistů.

Ale to vše je věc politiky a politiků, kloni a jejich generálové na frontách mají plno jiných problémů. I když momentální problém generála Kenobiho a půl tuctu jeho mužů, kteří z (generálovy) dlouhé chvíle zkoumali rozpadlý chrám neznámého původu na tak malém měsíci, že ani nemá jméno, má docela příjemné, byť neortodoxní řešení.

Obvykle jsou jejich potíže v těchto situacích způsobené tím, že někdo na něco sáhl v hlubinách neznámého, ale pravděpodobně sithského chrámu. Anebo tím, že někdo snědl/vypil něco, co určitě neměl. Tentokrát stačilo, že dýchali. Místní fauna a flóra měly být naprosto bezpečné a neškodné. Poučeni z předchozích nezdarů si o měsíci zjistili, co mohli, než vyrazili na jeho povrch. Nestačilo to. Nikdo totiž nevěděl, že inhalace pylu z místních kvetoucích stromů během pár minut vyplaví z těla veškerá supresiva. Koho by to taky napadlo, že?

Všichni kloni co měsíc dostávají povinně hypa plná supresiv, co mají potlačit nežádoucí alfa stránky, jako dominance, agresivita, teritoriálnost. Náhlá ztráta supresiv poslala jejich hormonální rovnováhu do háje. Najednou měli krevní oběh plný hormonů, na které nebyli zvyklí. Hormonů, které se snažily si vynahradit vše, co jim do teď nebylo umožněno. Ve zkratce, začala jim říje. Na což kloni taky nebyli zvyklí, protože to se jim doslova nikdy nestalo.

Generál v půlce cesty lesem zjistil, že má na krku půl tuctu čím dál agresivnějších a zmatenějších klonů. Dokonce i jeho Cody vztekle vrčel na každého, kdo se zkoušel přiblížit k nim dvěma.

Codyho v hormonech utopený mozek možná nechápal moc, ale věděl, že generál je jenom jeho.

S pomocí Síly nebylo složité poznat, jaké emoce jeho muži zrovna zažívají, i když ne proč. A proč on zasažen není. Až Cody, co skoro urval Crysovi hlavu, protože ten se zkusil přiblížit, dopomohl Kenobimu k pochopení. Tohle agresivně teritoriální chování už viděl.

Přesněji to viděl na své misi v mandalorském sektoru, kde se dva alfové skoro zabili, protože oba byli v říji. Satine mu vysvětlila něco o chování alf a omeg, jak obvykle pomoci tomu či onomu sekundárnímu pohlaví. Sama je beta a jednou z jejích novel zákona, bylo povinné užívání supresiv, aby “potlačila ono barbarské chování a pudy.“ Že supresiva komplikují početí i těhotenství, to jí bylo jedno, i když se jí to Obi-Wan pokoušel vysvětlit.

On sám je Stewjoni, na supresivech a antikoncepci je od puberty. Jeho lid je – extrémně plodný a jejich instinkty v rámci rodičovství jsou velice silné. Proto jeho co rok se obnovující implantáty potlačující ony instinkty a pravidelné hypa antikoncepce, jinak by už dávno měl tucet dětí, ať už by si je odnosil sám nebo ne. Ale k věci.

Obi-Wan věděl, co se s jeho muži děje. Říje.

Je jen málo způsobů, jak je zklidnit. Okamžitě izolovat, což v momentální situaci nejde. Uspat, což ani se všemi svými jedi triky nezvládne. Ne se šesti instinkty ovládanými a i normálně tvrdohlavými muži. Nechat věcem volný průběh by vedlo leda k tomu, že se mu jeho muži pozabíjejí před očima. Cody by vyhrál. Anebo by mohl nabídnout své služby.

Jakožto stewjoni má unikátní schopnosti jako otěhotnět na počkání, dvojí pohlavní orgány, a schopnost mít a ve zdraví přežít více sexuálních partnerů zároveň. Jak příhodné.

Ovšem nejdřív musel informovat loď o situaci. O záhadném počátku říje, agresi svých mužů, o možném řešení, jak je zastavit, i když o detailech se nezmiňoval, jen že má plán, o zákazu kohokoliv jiného vstoupit na měsíc, dokud nepřijdou na to, co a proč se stalo. Ozve se, až se muži zklidní.

Ještě, že mají na letounu, kterým sem přiletěli, aspoň nějaké zásoby. Pokud se jim teda podaří dostat zpátky k letounu.

Krok číslo jedna, varovat loď o dočasné karanténě, hotov.

Krok dva, zajistit, aby se mu jeho muži navzájem nepozabíjeli. S lehkým vnuknutí Síly a trochou hereckého talentu by mělo být jednoduché hrát omegu vystresovanou z jejich agresivity, ne? To by jim mohlo pomoci se zklidnit. Pokud jim nedojde, co ho “stresuje“, a nezačnou obviňovat jeden druhého, což by jen urychlilo začátek boje. Ale snad bude štěstí stát při Obi-Wanovi.

Prosím. Aspoň jednou by mohlo.

Jeho muži teď reagují víc na pudy a instinkty než na nějaké vyšší mozkové funkce. Zkoušet jim vnutit nějaké nápady pomocí Síly je plýtváním energie, protože onu část mysli, kterou by ovlivňoval, teď prakticky ignorují. Ale použít Sílu k tomu, aby dal najevo různé emoce, to by zabrat mělo. Šestice Alf teď reaguje na agresi těch okolo, což jen přiživuje tu jejich. Přihodit do toho “vyděšenou omegu“ by je mohlo vytrhnout z agrese a přehodit na ochranné pudy. Anebo je to vyprovokuje k boji, protože se rozhodnou, že ti ostatní jsou zdrojem strachu přítomné omegy, a je třeba je zastavit.

Obi-Wan bude doufat v první řešení. V případě druhé možnosti bude doufat, že je jeho manipulace Silou na takové úrovni, aby je zvládl držet od sebe. Snad je to uklidní. Obi-Wan s nimi vážně nechce třísknout o strom, aby je omráčil.

S tichým zakňučením si Obi-Wan pomalu klekne, zatímco se s pomocí Síly snaží svým mužům vsugerovat, že se jich bojí.

No, rozhodně je tím šokuje. A o vteřinu později zpanikaří. Najednou má kolem sebe šest mužů, kteří se ho snaží utěšit.

Kolem Obi-Wana není zas tolik místa, aby se tam pohodlně vešlo šest klonů ve zbroji, což vede k postrkování, ale naštěstí ne k bitce.

Krok dva splněn.

Teď krok tři – pomoci svým mužům s říjí.

To vyžaduje, aby je zbavil zbroje. Jeho vlastní příprava je jednoduchá. Už jako padawani se učí, jak odfiltrovat z těla nežádoucí látky, takže zbavit své tělo dostatečného množství supresiv z implantátu, aby se jeho tělo začala připravovat na plození dětí, je snadné. Teď jen svléct klony, než se začnou rvát nebo něco.

Síla řeší spoustu problémů, ale v tomto případě jí není třeba. Cody ho prakticky stáhl sobě do klína, když se ho snažil utěšit, Obi-Wanovi tak stačí jen zvednout ruce, aby mu sundal helmu. Ten ho naštěstí nechá.

Obi-Wan doslova cítí, jak je zbytek pozorně sleduje. Čekají, co se stane, co se bude dít dál.

No, Obi-Wan je nenechá dlouho čekat. Pustí helmu na zem, místo ní chytne nehybného Codyho za tváře a políbí ho.

Silou doslova zazvoní šok, dokonce i Obi-Wan skoro nadskočil leknutím, když ucítil reakci svých mužů. Ovšem šok je v mžiku nahrazen činností a netrpělivostí.

Cody se na Obi-Wana doslova vrhnul, což v jejich pozici znamenalo, že ho srazil na zem, než ho začal líbat, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Zbytek mužů vyskočil na nohy a začal ze sebe rvát zbroj, která lítala a padala všude kolem. V době, kdy se od něj Cody odtáhne, protože kyslík se ukázal jako dost důležitá věc, je Obi-Wan celý zrudlý a zadýchaný a obklopený muži jen částečně oblečených ve svých termálech.

Když se z něj Cody zvedne, aby se i on svléknul, Obi-Wanovi se proti jeho vůli vydere z hrdla zoufalé zaskučení. Jeho filtrace supresiv očividně funguje trochu moc dobře, pokud mu vadí i pouhá ztráta fyzického kontaktu. Naštěstí pro jeho čerstvě probuzené instinkty a pudy, zbytek jeho mužů je v mžiku u něj.

Zatímco ze sebe Cody shazuje zbroj, ostatní s nadšením svlékají svého generála. Teda až na Boila, který akorát pomůže rozepnout opasky, než začne Obi-Wana líbat. Generál se rozhodně nebrání. Ochotně zakloní hlavu a otevře pusu, a nechá Boila, ať si dělá, co se mu zlíbí. Což v tomto případě znamená, do detailu prozkoumává vnitřek Obi-Wanových úst, obě ruce na jeho tvářích, aby mu nemohl uniknout.

Boil se sotva stačí odtáhnout, než je odstrčen Waxerem, který by taky rád kousek jejich generála.

Veškerá Obi-Wanova pozornost je zaměřená na muže, co ho líbá, takže málem vyletí z kůže, když se ho najednou někdo dotkne mezi nohama. Něčí ruka pomalu pumpuje jeho penis, kdosi drží jeho nohy roztažené. Vícero kdosi, vzhledem k množství dlaní na jeho stehnech. Něčí prsty sjedou po jeho šourku dolů, mezi jeho pysky a do otvoru mezi nimi.

Jeden musí obdivovat zázrak stewjonijské anatomie. Obklopený tolika alfy a bez supresiv z implantátu je Obi-Wan více než připraven, takže jeden prst nemá nejmenší potíž se do něj zabořit. Zvuky, které muži kolem jeho dolních partií vydaly, dávají najevo, že i oni tuto schopnost oceňují.

Z jednoho prstu jsou dva a brzy i tři a Obi-Wan by sténal nahlas, kdyby neměl plnou pusu Boilova jazyka.

A pak jsou najednou všichni muži a jejich doteky pryč a zaskučení, které Obi-Wanovi unikne, je plné paniky, zmatku a strachu. Než se ovšem stačí ptát, co se stalo, proč ho opouštějí, co udělal špatně, všimne si Codyho. Codyho, co úplně nahý klečí mezi jeho nohama, pohled upřený na něj. Obi-Wan si ve svém stavu není jistý, jestli je v jeho pohledu víc úcty a obdivu nebo nedočkavosti a hladu. Ovšem nezabývá se tím dlouho.

Cody ho chytne pod koleny a donutí ho zvednout nohy nahoru, takže se před ním celý otevře. Obi-Wan poslušně drží pozici, i když ho Cody pustí.

A pak je najednou Cody v něm.

Cody je nad ním, jednu ruku zapřenou vedle jeho hlavy, druhou na jeho boku, ale Cody je hlavně v něm, a Obi-Wan může jen sténat a prosit o víc, nohy omotané kolem jeho pasu. A jeho Cody, jeho úžasný Cody, jako vždy udělá, co si on žádá. S tváří zamračenou soustředěním začne přirážet, dlouhé prudké pohyby, které nutí generála hlasitě sténat a volat jeho jméno, škemrat o víc. Ale Cody si skoro beze zvuku pokračuje svým tempem, přiráží a přiráží, a Obi-Wan nemá, jak to změnit, jeho prosby a vrtění se nepomáhá.

A pak konečně dojde ke změně. Ne v Codyho tempu, ale v anatomii. Jeho penis se chvílemi zasekává, jako by nechtěl dovnitř či ven. Obi-Wanovu hormony opilému mozku chvíli trvá, než mu dojde, o co jde, ale nakonec si vzpomene. Bulb. Anatomická zvláštnost alf, co pomáhá při plození.

Generálovo vrtění a škemrání okamžitě přidá na síle. Chce ten bulb. Chce ho mít v sobě! A hned!

Ovšem přesnou chvíli, kdy se v něm bulb zaseknul a zůstal, Obi-Wan minul. Jen okamžik předtím ho totiž Cody hryznul do krku. S výkřikem se Obi-Wan prohnul v zádech, sám netušící, jestli bolestí či díky orgasmu, než ho Cody plnou vahou zalehnul, nos zabořený do jeho ramene.

Obi-Wan jen leží a lapá po dechu. Jeho snahu pochopit, co se právě stalo, ruší pocit horka z jeho klína. Má v sobě bulb. Má v sobě bulb a ten do něj pumpuje semeno. Kdyby byl omega, určitě by otěhotněl. Jeho muži jsou zdraví po všech stránkách, určitě i plodní. Kolik dětí by s nimi mohl mít?

„Ner jetii, cuun jetii. Be’vode jetii,“ mumle mu Cody do ucha mezi letmými polibky na krk a tvář.

Obi-Wanovi se líbí, jak to zní. Jeho jedi, jejich jedi.

Dříve, než se mu zamlouvá, Codyho bulb splaskne a s posledním polibkem jeho váha zmizí. Obi-Wan sotva stačí nespokojeně zamrčet na protest, než je Cody nahrazen.

Že je to Boil, kdo se usídlil mezi jeho nohama, to ví Obi-Wan jen díky tomu, že zahlídl knír, než ho Boil začal líbat. Chce to jen pár pohybů boky na slepo, než se Boilovi podaří zasunout. Pak jen rychlé, krátké pohyby přírazy, které spolu s neustávajícím líbáním nutí Obi-Wana lapat po dechu. Může se jen držet Boilových zad, zarývat do něj nehty, a doufat, že klon jen tak nepřestane.

Obi-Wan si nepamatuje, kdy se naposledy cítil takhle dobře. Obklopený svými muži, mít s nimi sex, se všemi.

Bulb tentokrát nepřišel jako šok, tentokrát se ho Obi-Wan nemohl dočkat už od začátku. Ani kousnutí do druhé strany krku nebylo překvapením.

Po Boilovi přišel Gearshift. Ten jen odstrčil svého bratra, když se mu zdálo, že mu trochu moc trvá, než se z jejich generála zvedne, načež si hodil Obi-Wanovi nohy přes ramena, rukama pevně chytil boky a začal přirážet. Obi-Wan mohl jen nahlas sténat a vzlykat. Rukama se snažil držet čehokoliv, co by ho ukotvilo na místě, svého rozházeného oblečení, na kterém částečně leží, hlíny a trávy pod sebou.

Podobně jako Cody, ani Gearshift se moc nestaral o Obi-Wanovi prosby a jel si svým tempem, za svým orgasmem. A Obi-Wan, přecitlivělý, se slzami, kterých si ani nevšiml, tekoucích po tvářích, mohl jen ležet a snažit se to ustát.

Když Gearshiftr konečně vyvrcholil, penis i bulb zabořený hluboko do těla pod sebou, Obi-Wan chtěl ze všeho nejvíc spát. Cítil se vyčerpaný, i když mu přišlo, že k tomu nemá důvod.

Naštěstí pro něj, Cody si jeho únavy všimnul. Když Gearshift splasknul, odehnal od něj ostatní, otočil generála na bok, aby z pod něj mohl vytáhnout jeho hnědou róbu, než ho do ní zabalil. Pak jen vedle něj seděl a vískal ho ve vlasech.

Obi-Wan neví, jak dlouho takhle podřimoval, deset patnáct minut, než se za ním objevil Waxer. Lehl si za něj, jednu nohu strčil mezi ty Obi-Wanovy, jednu paži kolem jeho pasu, než zajel penisem dovnitř. Popravdě, Obi-Wan byl tak otevřený po ostatních, že si toho málem ani nevšiml.

Waxerovy přírazy zprvu ani nebyly přírazy, spíš pohupování boků vpřed a vzad, ale i tento pohyb stačil k tomu, aby Obi-Wana po chvíli opakování vzrušil. A v kombinaci s Waxorovými prsty, které střídavě masírují, lehce štípají jeho bradavky, ho rychle donutí sténat.

Nakonec ho Obi-Wan začal prosit, škemrat o víc, tyhle pomalá muka k nevydržení. A Waxer ochotně poslechl. Jen s trochou pomoci se mu podařilo změnit jejich polohu z lehu na boku na klečení na všech čtyřech, aniž by musel opustit teplo Obi-Wanova klína. Pak začal přirážet pořádně. Dlouhé silné přírazy, které ale postupem času zrychloval y a zkracovaly se. Obi-Wanovi se podlomily ruce, takže skončil na kolenou a loktech, ale tahle pozice ho jen donutila sténat hlasitěji než předtím.

Když se v něm konečně zasekl Waxerův bulb a donutil ho vyvrcholit, podlomily se pod ním jeho ruce úplně, a on skončil hrudí a obličejem na zemi, zadek zvednutý vysoko nahoru, se zadýchaným Waxerem přehozeným přes záda.

Tato poloha se ukázala být naprosto dokonalou, když Longshot nahradil Waxera. Obi-Wan mohl jen držet a sténat, každý jeho pohyb byl čirá slast, nic nemohlo být lepší. Ani to, že leží obličejem v hlíně a řídké trávě, mu nevadilo. Jeho mužům ovšem ano.

Anebo si všimli nezaneprázdněného otvoru.

K Obi-Wanově nelibosti Longshot na moment znehybněl, ovšem ona nelibost nevydržela dlouho. Cody si kleknul na paty před něj a položil si jeho hlavu do klína. Mnohem pohodlnější, než hlína.

Ale teď má před očima Codyho penis. Obi-Wan ještě nikdy nechtěl mít v puse něco tak moc, jako teď Codyho. Naštěstí to šlo velice snadno zařídit. Musel jen trochu zaklonit hlavu a pomoci si jednou rukou.

Pak se Longshot zase začal hýbat. Cody držel nehybně. Jen jednu ruku zabořenou v Obi-Wanových vlasech, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že ten neuteče. Ale to nevadilo. Každý Longshotův příraz, stejně úžasný a dech beroucí jako prve, znamenal pohyb celým Obi-Wanem, takže i pohyb penisu uvnitř jeho úst.

Jak by si ale přál víc. Jak by si přál, aby Cody ojel jeho pusu stejně jako Longshot jeho klín. Jak by si přál, aby oba vyvrcholili uvnitř něj. Jaké by to bylo, mít bulb na obou koncích? Kéž by, kéž by.

Poslední Longshotův příraz je tak silný, že Obi-Wan cítí špičku Codyho penisu až v hrdle. Ne, že by to jemu vadilo.

Longshot se jakž takž zvládne udržet na kolenou, zatímco čeká, až jeho bulb splaskne. Obi-Wan je spokojeně klečí v hlubokém předklonu, pusu i klín plné, oči zavřené.

Když je Longshot nahrazen Crysem, Obi-Wan, který už dávno ztratil přehled o tom, kolik mužů a kdo z nich s ním měl sex, částečně omotal paže kolem Codyho boků, zatímco jazykem zlehka přejížděl po penise ve své puse.

Crys se nějakou precizností nezdržoval. Sotva zajel po kořen hluboko, chytl generála za boky a víc pohupoval Obi-Wan zepředu dozadu, než sám přirážel. Jako by byl Obi-Wan jen hračkou na použití. Každý pohyb vpřed stáhl Obi-Wana z jeho penisu a natlačil ho na ten Codyho, každý pohyb vzad ho plně zabořil do vlhkého tepla a dal generálovi šanci se nadechnout.

Obi-Wan se pevně držel Codyho, ale jinak sebou nechal hýbat, jak se Crysovi zachtělo. Není to tak, jako by měl energii na hádky.

Tentokrát je to Obi-Wan, kdo vyvrcholí první, Crys pár přírazů za ním.

Cody vyvrcholil jako poslední. Obi-Wan tak trochu doufal, že se tak stane hluboko v jeho hrdle, ale na poslední chvíli ho od sebe Cody odstrčil, a místo uvnitř něj vyvrcholil na něj, na jeho obličej a vlasy. Jeho náhlé odstrčení navíc rozhodilo Crysův balanc, takže on i Obi-Wan skončili v leže na boku, stále spojení dohromady.

Obi-Wanovou jedinou reakcí je překvapené oh, ale to má víc společného s pohledem na své tělo, než s náhlou změnou polohy. Jeho břicho, spíš podbřišek, je nafouklé. Ne moc, ale dost, aby si všiml. Je si jistý, že to má vše společné s tím, že právě měl sex se šesti alfy. Trochu nejistě, trochu nevěřícně položí svou dlaň na břicho. Onu bouli může nejen vidět, ale i cítit.

Vypadá jako těhotný. Těhotný s jeho muži. Nádherná představa. A jeho mužům se taky líbí, vzhledem ke šťastnému zamručení, které Crys vydal, když připojil svou dlaň k té Obi-Wanově. Možná by mohli pokračovat, dokud-

Ale ne. Ne teď. Ne tady. Musí se dostat do jejich letounu. Je tam jídlo a taky sprcha a bezpečí. Lesní půda není zrovna ideální na tohle, zvláště, když mají vhodnější místo pro ubytování.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: whatever you want
> 
> :původně jsem vymýšlela, co vše tady může být, ale nakonec jsem rozhodla dát jedné z povídek happyendovou fluffatou kapitolu. Vyhrálo Cyare be’vode an a já napsala šest A4 stran, než mi došlo, že ano, je to happyendový fluff, ale místo jedné kapitoly je to spíš rozepisování everybody lives/palps dies AU na Star Wars a ne kapitola k příběhu. Takže jsem napsala transit kapitolu mezi zveřejněným Cyare be’vode an a tím, co jsem vymýšlela. Které teď musím přepsat. Ale jednou snad dopíšu a zveřejním…  
> :Obi-Wan ve story prohodil něco o tom, že by nevadilo randit se všemi svými muži, takže jsem strávila celé odpoledne hledáním a studováním Grand Army of Republic, která jednotka je jak velká a jak se to sakra řekne česky? Ve výsledku. Kdybych Obiho nechala randit “jen“ s Ghost company, což je skupina, se kterou pracuje nejčastěji, dala bych mu lehce pod 150 přítelů. To je hodně. Ale kdybych ho nechala randit se všemi muži, kterým velel, byla bych na desítkách tisíc a více, takže 150 je docela v poho.  
> :My říkáme nováčkům/čerstvým vojákům zelenáči, bo jsou ještě nezralí. Kloni nemůžou použít zelenáči, na Kaminu není nic zeleného a pravděpodobně tam není ani zeleň. Kloni používají slovo shiny, což je variace na shine=zářit, bo jsou kluci čerstvě noví z výroby, ještě se nestihli ušpinit ve skutečném boji a jejich zbroj je taky z brusu nová a naleštěná. Tak jsem s kámoškou češtinářkou hledala český ekvivalent shiny. Výsledkem je slovo pucek, protože kluci jsou ještě celí vypucovaní, čistí, a konotace je podobná jako u shiny. Takže jsou to pucci. (Pokud někde existují klonové války s ofic českým dabingem, kde je ofic český výraz pro tohle, dejte mi vědět, já star wars hlavně anglicky.)

Obi-Wan si byl jistý, že se děje, co nemá, zhruba týden po onom – incidentu na stále nepojmenovaném měsíci. Co přesně se tam odehrálo, si Obi-Wan i šestice mužů nechali pro sebe. Sonda poslaná lodí sice zjistila, že pyl tamních kvetoucích stromů vyplavuje z těla supresiva klonů, ale mimo prohlášení generála, že se postaral, aby jeho muži nedošli úhoně, to nikdo víc nerozebíral. I když šéf ošetřovny chtěl. Většina si myslela, že generál použil nějaký divný Silový osik, aby jim zabránil se porvat. Obi-Wan jim to nerozmlouval. Technicky to byla pravda.

Jeho víkendoví milenci mlčeli, příliš rozhození z toho, co se stalo. Po večerech ovšem všichni vzpomínali a uvažovali o možnosti opakování. Ovšem jejich výpočty pravděpodobnosti tohoto obvykle končily v negativních číslech. Mimo Codyho. Nepočítajíce komandéra si všichni spočítali, že pokud někdo má šanci tohle zopakovat, bude to on.

No ale zpět k věci.

Obi-Wan si byl jistý, že se něco děje už cca týden po onom incidentu. Ovšem pro oficiální potvrzení z úst medika si zašel až skoro po dvou měsících po onom incidentu.

Chudák Helix měl skoro panickou ataku, protože na tohle trénink fakt nemá!

Obi-Wan ho donutil přísahat mlčenlivost a do oficiální dokumentace nepsat ani tečku. Helix souhlasil, paranoidní ohledně potenciálních následků pro jejich generála. Dokonce i vymazal paměť pomocnému droidovi, aby měli jistotu.

Ten večer si Obi-Wan do svého pokoje na lodi zavolal všech šest klonů, se kterými strávil jejich říji. Z hlediska prostoru to nebyl nejlepší nápad, mačkali se tam jak sardinky. Ale z hlediska bezpečnosti šlo o nejlepší volbu.

Všech šest vojáků by to popřelo i pod mučením, ale ve všech šesti blikotal plamínek naděje, že si třeba jejich generál chce zopakovat těch pár dní na onom měsíci. Nebo aspoň zopakovat jeden večer. Jako Boil a Waxer jsou oficiálně vzatí, i když by jim to nikdo mimo vode neuznal, ale občas trojce s generálem rozhodně neřeknou ne.

„Určitě si všichni pamatujete těch pár dní, které jsme společně strávili,“ začne Obi-Wan, zády opřený o desku svého stolu, čímž přítomnou šestici vyděsí, i jim dodá naděje. „Důvod, proč jsem vám mohl bez potíží pomoci, je, že jsem Stewjoni. Z hlediska anatomie to znamená, že mám pohlavní orgány mužů i žen, a jsem velice plodný. V přirozeném stavu by Stewjoni mého věku měl již několik dětí a pravděpodobně podvázané vaječníky i spermovody. U mě je tomu jinak, protože jsem na pravidelné antikoncepci a mám v těle implantát, který potlačuje většinu s plozením dětí spojených funkcí,“ vysvětluje Obi-Wan.

Jeho muži na něj jen hledí. Nejen, že jim některá ta slova nic neříkají, ale taky nemají tušení, proč o tomto generál vůbec mluví.

„Pane,“ začne Cody nejistě. „Proč nám to říkáte?“

„Hned se k tomu dostanu,“ chlácholí ho Obi-Wan. „Jen vám chci nejdřív vysvětlit, jak k tomu vůbec došlo.“

„Ale k čemu došlo?“ nechápe Waxer.

„Hned, hned. Jak jsem řekl, mám implantát, ale abych vám mohl pomoci, musel jsem ho vyřadit z provozu. Jedi mají techniky, jak své tělo zbavit nežádoucích látek. S čím jsem ovšem nepočítal, bylo, že pod vlivem hormonů a sexu vyplavím z těla i antikoncepci.“

Zmatené výrazy jeho mužů se nijak nezměnily. Obi-Wan si jen povzdechne.

„Pánové, víte, co je to těhotenství?“

„Když civilní osoba funguje jako klonovací nádrž?“ prohlásí Longshot pomalu a více než nejistě.

„Dá se říct,“ usoudí generál. „Prakticky to znamená, že v břiše osoby roste dítě od prvních buněk až po mimino.“

Dlouhá chvíle zamyšleného ticha.

„To zní strašně neprakticky,“ žbleptne Crys nahlas. Dle jeho do vteřiny zrudlé tváře to nemělo být nahlas.

„Jak pak toho kadeta vytáhnou ven?“ diví se Waxer. „Navíc musí jít o fakt malého kadeta, břicho není moc velké. To ani nemůže být ještě kadet.“

„Dítě se dostane z břicha stejnou cestou, jakou dostalo dovnitř. Nebo operačně,“ vysvětluje Obi-Wan s trpělivostí někoho, kdo vychoval Anakina. „A ano, takhle narozené dítě je mnohem menší než kadet.“

„A jak se to dítě do toho břicha dostane?“

„Sexem.“

„Co?!“ prakticky zařvou kloni.

Už od začátku rozhovoru nabyl Obi-Wan dojmu, že jsou ve vzdělání jeho mužů jisté mezery. Tohle mu to jen potvrdilo. Vojáci očividně nepotřebují nic vědět o rozmnožování.

„Sperma obsahuje miliony buněk, které se, když se dostanou do těla, které může otěhotnět, spojí s jinými buňkami, což způsobí těhotenství a začátek tvoření dítěte,“ vysvětlí Obi-Wan v krátkosti.

Cody vzápětí prokáže, že svou hodnost maršál komandéra nemá jen díky tvrdohlavosti svého jediho.

„Generále? Vy máte v břiše kadeta?!“

„Mám tam tři kadety.“

„CO?!“

\- - o - -

Nakonec poslal Obi-Wan svoje muže pryč. Poté, co jim vysvětlil, že ano, doopravdy je těhotný, a že děti vznikly během s nimi strávené říje, takže dle Obi-Wana jsou oni všichni buir, že své těhotenství tají, ale ví o něm Helix, poslal je všechny spát, protože vypadáte, pánové, že za chvíli omdlíte, běžte si radši lehnout, zítra vám odpovím na otázky, pokud nějaké budete mít.

Nakonec je Obi-Wan poslal pryč a sám si šel lehnout do postele, kde mu trvalo skoro hodinu, než usnul. Sám si ještě doopravdy nezvykl na to, že bude rodič. Že je těhotný, to už chvíli ví, ale být těhotný a být rodič, je dost rozdíl. Je to určitě jeho nepotlačenými instinkty, ale těší se na obojí. Že je druhým rodičem jeho dětí jeden z jeho mužů, je jen třešnička na dortu.

Bohužel nejde jen o dobré věci, co se mu honí v hlavě. Obi-Wan _je_ generál armády v aktivní bojové zóně a obvykle ve středu takové zóny. Navíc je jedi a těhotenství není něco, co by Řád schvaloval.

Naštěstí tu jsou i ty dobré zprávy. Jako třeba ony děti samotné nebo Anakinův výraz, až o tom zjistí. Možná by mu Obi-Wan neměl nic říkat, a měl by ho jen nechat, ať si vše vydedukuje sám.

\- - o - -

Uprostřed nočního cyklu lodi Obi-Wana probudilo klepání na dveře. Za nimi rozespalý generál našel svého přešlapujícího komandéra s nepřirozeně nejistým výrazem.

„Cody, co se děje?“ ptá se hned Obi-Wan, část smyslů obrácená do Síly, aby našel zdroj Codyho starostí.

„Já- Směl bych s vámi mluvit, pane?“ spíš zašeptá, než řekne Cody.

„Ale samozřejmě,“ pokyne mu hned Obi-Wan dál. Kenobi ho donutí sednout ke stolu a dokonce mu i nabídne čaj, který Cody automaticky odmítne. Nikdo z klonů nechápe generálovu lásku vůči listové vodě, ale co nadělají.

„Co ti dělá starosti, Cody?“

„Pane- Vážně máte v břiše kadety?“

„Ano,“ usměje se Obi-Wan šťastně.

„Je tu nějaká šance, že by se dali vytáhnout?“ začne Cody pomalu, ale Obi-Wan ho hned přeruší.

„Já se svých dětí nehodlám vzdát!“ řekne ostře. Mnohem ostřeji, než na klony kdy promluvil.

„Ne vzdát!“ vyhrkne Cody spěšně. „Jen- Generále, jsme ve válce. I normálně se hrozím toho, co během bitvy uděláte, ale teď sebou budete mít i kadety. Nemohli by místo ve vašem břiše vyrůst v normální nádrži? Bylo by to pro všechny mnohem bezpečnější.“

Protože Cody nad tím přemýšlel celou noc. Nejdřív nad tím, že generál má v břiše děti a on a jeho muži jsou buire. Pak začal panikařit, protože jak se jeden stará o děti?! Nejmladší kadet, o kterého se Cody kdy staral, už uměl mluvit i chodit! A pak mu došlo, že se bude muset zároveň starat o děti i o generála. O svého generála, co nemá pud sebezáchovy, a po hlavě skáče do boje i do sithských chrámů. A teď s sebou bude mít i kadety. Sakra, pro ty děti musí být nějaké bezpečnější místo, než generálovo břicho!

„Oh, Cody, drahý, takhle těhotenství nefunguje,“ informuje ho Obi-Wan.

„Ale tohle je strašně riskantní! Grievous a Ventress vám jdou pořád po krku, co měsíc narážíme na nějaký sithský chrám nebo artefakt a vy riskujete život kvůli každému puckovi, a my vás za to zbožňujeme, ale teď sebou budete mít kadety a tohle už nebudete moci dělat, a já nevím, jak vás zastavit, abyste tohle nedělal! Vždyť já ani nevím, jak vás donutit, abyste se o sebe pořádně staral, a teď se máte starat i o kadety!“ Cody neví, kdy přesně, ale někdy během jeho stížností/vysvětlování/zpanikařeného hulákání se generál objevil vedle něj, aby ho objal kolem ramen, přitiskl ho k sobě, a tiše mu povídal, že všechno bude v pořádku. „Tohle je jedno obrovské bezpečností riziko,“ huhle mu Cody do haleny, ale neodtahuje se. Tohle je vlastně docela fajn pozice a kdy jindy by měl generála takhle blízko a bez zdraví ohrožující situace?

„Helix a zdravotní droid mě zkontrolovali a děti jsou v perfektním pořádku. Helix si prý chce i udělat kurz o těhotenství,“ vysvětluje Obi-Wan, jednu ruku kolem Codyho ramen, druhou se probírá jeho krátce střiženými vlasy. „Prvních pár měsíců můžu dělat všechny věci, co normálně, jen musím lépe spát a jíst.“

„Vaše obvykle je po hlavě skákat do boje, nejíst a nespat,“ přeruší ho Cody, paže pevně omotané kolem jeho pasu, jako by se bál, že právě teď půjde generál po hlavě skočit do nějaké přestřelky.

„Já se polepším. Slibuju, Cody,“ usměje se na něj Obi-Wan. „Musím se přece o naše děti dobře starat.“

„Naše děti,“ zopakuje Cody s nevěřícím výrazem, než mu dojde, o jakou část těla se to opírá čelem. Okamžitě se odtáhne, dlaně na Obi-Wanových bocích, pohled upřený na jeho břicho.

„Ty děti jsou tady?“ zašeptá nevěřícně.

„Trochu níž,“ položí si Obi-Wan ruku na podbřišek. „Počkej měsíc, pak to nejspíš půjde i vidět. Tři děti se jen tak neschovají. Než odrodím, budu mít břicho tak velké, že nebudu moci pořádně ani chodit.“

Codymu se v hlavě objeví představa jeho generála, jak jako obvykle sedí na své meditační rohoži, jenže tentokrát je jeho břicho vypouklé, jako by pod halenou schovával obrovskou helmu. Ale není to helma, jsou to kadeti. Děti. Jejich děti. _Jeho_ děti. Na té představě je něco neuvěřitelně atraktivního.

Cody si ani neuvědomil, že stisk jeho rukou na Obi-Wanových bocích zesílil. Nebo že jdou jeho pocity velice snadno cítit v Síle. A Obi-Wan bez vlivu supresiv rozhodně nemíní říct ne potenciálnímu otci svých dětí.

S úsměvem sjede rukou z Codyho vlasů na jeho tvář, než donutí komandéra vzhlédnout. Než se Cody stačí ptát, co se děje, Obi-Wan se skloní a políbí ho.

Codyho první reakcí je tiché zakňučení, než zesílí stisk rukou a oplatí generálovi polibek se vším umem, který má. Když se odtáhnou, a netrvá to ani tak dlouho, jsou oba zadýchaní, lehce vzrušení a Cody i zmatený.

„Co se děje, drahý?“ pohledí ho Obi-Wan po tváři. „Já- Proč-? Nemám říji,“ dostane ze sebe komandér.

„Oh, Cody. Já po tobě můžu toužit i bez vlivu různé květeny.“

„Vážně?“

„Cody. Ty i tví bratři jste všichni fyzicky atraktivní muži a pohlední k tomu. A ty jsi navíc inteligentní, věrný, statečný, milý a vždy po mém boku. Není na tobě nic, co by nebylo atraktivní.“

„Ale – já jsem jen klon?“

„Jsi klon, ale není v tom žádné jen,“ zarazí ho Obi-Wan. „Přirozeně narození lidé můžou jen snít o tom, že by zvládli pouhou polovinu z toho, co ty a tví bratři. A teď pojď spát.“

„Co?“ Náhlá změna tématu hovoru Codyho úplně vykolejila.

„Je už dost pozdě a Helix mě zabije, pokud mě zítra najde s kruhy pod očima. A pokud chceš, nevadilo by mi, kdybys tu spal se mnou. Ty i tvoji bratři vždycky úžasně hřejete. Nechápu, že jsem si toho nikdy předtím nevšiml.“

„Bude mi potěšením, pane,“ skoro mu zasalutuje Cody, ale na poslední chvíli se zastavil.

„Oh, ne Cody. Potěšení bude rozhodně na mojí straně,“ usměje se na něj Obi-Wan nadšeně, než mu pokyne, ať si lehne jako první.

Cody na lůžko lezl, jako by na něm měl najít skrytou minu. Když si lehl, bylo to na bok, se zády přitisknutými ke stěně, aby dal generálovi co nejvíc prostoru. Kenobi na něj jen chvíli hledí, než promluví.

„Jestli ti doopravdy nevadí spát se mnou v jedné posteli, tak si lehni na záda. Ovšem jestli máš s tímto potíže, tak mi to, prosím, řekni. Nemíním tě nutit k něčemu, co se ti nelíbí.“

„To ne!“ vyhrkne hned Cody. „Já jen- Není to moc místa a-“

„To je v pořádku, Cody, věř mi,“ usměje se na něj Obi-Wan.

A Cody mu věří. Věří mu se svým životem a s životy svých bratrů a věří mu i v tomto.

Stejně opatrně, jako si prve lehal, se teď přetáčí na záda. Ovšem pořád se jedním ramenem tiskne ke stěně, v marné snaze nechat na matraci víc místa pro svého generála. Sotva se Cody přestane vrtět, Obi-Wan si vleze na postel a pod deku, kde se ke svému komandérovi přitulí, hlavu na jeho rameni, ruku hozenou kolem jeho pasu.

„V pořádku?“ zeptá se Obi-Wan, když se přestane vrtět.

„Ano, pane!“ vyhrkne Cody spěšně. Je chudák trochu v šoku a nejistý, jestli náhodou neumřel a tohle není jen odměna za jeho službu republice.

„Jestli si seš jistý,“ protáhne Obi-Wan, ale dál tu věc neprobírá, i když cítí, jak je pod ním Cody ztuhlý. Za pomocí Síly zhasne světlo a zavře oči. Sice z Codyho cítí myriádu emocí, kterým vévodí zmatek, ale nic negativního z něj poznat nejde.

Poslední Obi-Wanovou myšlenkou před usnutím bylo, že na tohle by si snadno zvyknul.

\- - o - -

Následující měsíc byl šílený.

Helix si pravděpodobně vytvořil žaludeční vředy ze stresu, jak se snažil potají naučit vše o gynekologii a porodnictví, a nezbláznit se ze všech těch věcí, které můžou jít špatně.

Cody, Waxer, Boil, Longshot, Crys a Gearshuft měli panické ataky prakticky pokaždé, když viděli jejich generála na dohled potenciálnímu bojišti či jinému nebezpečí. Toho si samozřejmě všimli jejich bratři, a i když ani jeden z nich netušil, co se děje, pořád jim bylo jasné, že něco se dít musí. Přesněji něco s generálem Kenobim. 212tá a Ghost Company obzvláště byli už tak dost ochranitelští vůči jejich jedimu, ovšem teď, když věděli, že se s ním něco děje? Obi-Wan si nemohl ani kýchnout, aniž by nezpanikařil pár klonů a nedostal aspoň tři nabídky o zapůjčení kapesníku. Kde vzali kapesníky, to nemá tušení.

Kenobiho reakce se dělily mezi rozplývání se nad pozorností a péčí klonů a snahou se ukrýt ve své kajutě, aby mohl mít chvíli klidu a míru.

Jednu plusovou stránku to ovšem mělo. Obi-Wan nikdy nespal sám. Když se zbytek potenciálních otců jeho dětí dověděl, že Obi-Wan zlanařil Codyho, aby s ním v noci spal jako jeho osobní ohřívadlo (a občas se s ním líbal), všichni byli na Codyho naštvaní. Když se Obi-Wan bránil s tím, že ani nemá tušení, jestli by někdo jiný o něco takového měl zájem, informoval ho Gearshift, že v celém 7mém Nebeském sboru pravděpodobně není bratra, co by ochotně nefungoval jako jeho osobní ohřívací lahev.

Do dvou dnů jeho muži připravili pro Obi-Wana novou kajutu. Tuhle trochu větší než tu původní, kde místo postele byla matrace na zemi, kam by se vešli i všichni z nich, i když namačkaní. Naštěstí pro ně, ne vždy mají všichni volno stejně jako generál a, další naštěstí, teď generál spí mnohem víc než obvykle, takže se všichni stihnou vystřídat během mazlení se s generálem.

I když je pravda, že na každou volnou chvíli tráví muži s ním. Mají své vlastní životy, i když díky válce dost omezené.

\- - o - -

A pak, asi měsíc po tom, co šestice klonů zjistila, že budou buire, byl kancléř Palpatine unesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a slovníček:  
> Buir = rodič  
> Buire = rodiče  
> Osik = hnůj, ale sprostější  
> Vod = sourozenec  
> Vode = sourozenci; jak klonoví vojáci označují sami sebe

**Author's Note:**

> Nečetla jsem to po sobě, too tired, takže sorry, lidi.
> 
> Důvod, proč byli kloni zprvu na pokraji bitky, a pak ani trošičku. Agrese a zlost jsou velice snadné emoce, za kterými se často skrývají jiné. V tomto případě zmatek a strach z toho, co se děje, vedli k nejjednodušší reakci a tou je zlost. Proto se hoši skoro pobili na začátku. Proč se k agresi nevrátili později je fakt, že vode jsou prakticky smečka s danou hierarchií a v takových smečkách není důvod se rvát. Stejně tak je pro ně důležitější se postarat o ostatní, než nějaké macho bitky, proto se nikdo neporval kvůli pořadí nebo během Obiho pidi pauzy.
> 
> Mando'a slovníček:  
> An = všichni/všechny/všecky  
> Be‘ = patřící (tomu slovu nalepeném za apostrofem) (Ale může být nahrazené i jménem. Jedi patřící vode může být be'vode jetii nebo vode'jetii.)  
> Cuun = náš/naše  
> Cyare = milovaný/á/é  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Ner = můj/má/moje  
> Vode = bratři/sestry/sourozenci (v tomto případě bratři, bo kloni si mezi sebou říkají bratři/vode)
> 
> Be’vode an = patřící všemu vode


End file.
